Warden
The Monster Hunter Half-Orc Inquisitor, and one of the Heroes of Frostholm *Monster Hunter *Adventurer *Last of his Line *Member of the Midnight Council *Knight of Grimwalt *Dragon Slayer *Taxidermist *Master Carpenter *Puddle-Stomper "Warden," real name unknown, is a monster hunter and leader of monster hunters. As a seasoned and widely traveled adventurer, many are surprised to find that Warden is only 21 years old. Over half of his lifetime has been spent tracking and killing monsters. Early Career Early on in his post-Storm adventuring career, Warden joined Frostholm's House Wyrmfighter, befriending Haldo Wyrmfighter in the process. Haldo would continue to assist Warden as his right-hand dwarf from that point forward. During this early period of adventuring, Warden was killed in battle while alone, admitting years later that he was killed by a large bear. Establishing Wardensport At Warden's request, Frostholm granted his request for land, originally for the establishment of Warden Academy. This new nation, filled by those who wished to follow his ideals, became Wardensport (though originally only the City of Wardensport was inhabited). Warden continued to travel for some time as the city and nation grew, but once the Heroes of Frostholm disbanded, he returned to the city to train at the Warden Academy and lead Wardens in monster hunts. While not officially in a management role, either in the nation or city of Wardensport or at the Warden Academy, Warden's leadership is still deferred to in many situations by those who know him. However, his disorganized and anti-establishment leanings make anything beyond personal, tactical leadership somewhat difficult. Warden favors the rights of the individual and the sanctity of private property over the needs of government, and supports loose, limited council authority instead of centralized governments such as dictatorships or monarchies. Death Curse Unfortunately, when the Death Curse came into effect, the Warden suffered for it. Despite his hardy nature, his body was no match for the condition and he deteriorated over time. With no cure in sight, Warden set his affairs in order and disappeared from Wardensport. Haldo Wyrmfighter and other friends refuse to comment on Warden's plans. Rumors tell variously of his death, his undeath, and the possibility of his return when Wardensport needs him most, among other, even more outlandish theories. Fighting Style In battle, Warden focuses on determining the objectives of combat and "solving the problem" instead of fighting directly (though he is incredibly strong and capable of matching most foes blow for blow). His tactical savvy continually catches his opponents off-guard, as many expect a gruff Half-Orc like himself to be more straight-forward. Notable Enemies Fighting crime, evil, and monsters, Warden has begun to amass a rogues gallery of n'er-do-wells. *'The Little Lord' - A villain with good publicity who more or less got Warden's parents killed. *'The Captain' - A Pirate Captain. While alive, killed by Warden. While a revenant, killed by Warden. While a ghost, probably killed by Warden. *'The Bear' - The only enemy to ever truly defeat Warden in combat. The Bear waits. And watches. And forages. And hibernates. *'Mistress Hunter' - Warden's former mentor, only known by the pseudonym Mistress Hunter, has fallen under the thrall of the evil Altaris, disgraced former regent of Grimwalt. Notable Possessions *Enchanted Carpenter's Tools *The Ettinslayer Category:PCs Category:Warden Category:Needs Picture Wardens Journal Warden has taken to jotting down practical information on all of the monsters that he kills. A partial list is as follows. *Abrian *Arrow Demon *Direwolf *Dragon, White *Dretch *Elephant *Fire Boar *Fire Elemental *Fire Orc *Goblin *Glutterspawn *Iron Cobra *Mimic *Mini-Groot *Mummy *Quazit *Rejkar *Revenant (Pirate Captain) *Salamander *Schir *Scorpion, Giant *Shadow *Skeleton *Snow Wolf *Swithe *Vampire *Vampire Spawn *Ten+ Velociraptors *Vrock *Two+ Tyrannosaurus Rex *Water Elemental *Water Zombie *Wight *Zombie